Alabasta's Lingering Shadows
by Tsukiko-Cifer
Summary: Robin's feelings after joining the Strawhats' crew. One-shot


These people... I just can't seem to understand them. They're so care free, so optimistic. Even when death is staring them in the face, they have the nerve to laugh. What is it that drives them all? How can they not see the dangers all around them and feel overwhelmed?

Even now, as we are continuing through this amazing new place that the locals call Skypiea, they are only intent on having an adventure. I just don't understand how they can be so strong.

The swordsman. He lives for his swords; for the sound of the blades slicing through the air, cutting down his opponents one by one, and for a promise from the past that still lingers overhead. He's stronger than most humans, stronger than even many of the infamous devil fruit users that traverse these waters. We're sure to run into people who will challenge him and push him to his limits, but I know that will only make him stronger. I've even run across the man he seeks, the one known as Hawkeye. He's is most certainly a force to be reckonedwith. Yet still the swordsman seeks him out, aiming to take his place as the strongest swordsman in the world.

Our navigator. I honestly don't know what we'd do without her. She keeps the boys in control, as well as our money. That woman has the most devious ways of making sure we always have the funds for supplies and such. Of course, there's more to her than meets the eye. I've heard her at night, in her bed, quietly calling out names. Bellemere, Nojiko, Arlong. Everyone knows who that fishman was and what he did, but no one knows better than she. She puts up a strong front - and I should know - but I can see through it, and yet I still envy her. She might have lost people, but she gained others and still has some to go home to if she so chose. Nevertheless, she'd never give up on her dreams; I know that for certain. She'll make that map one day; a map of the world -and all of their adventures as well.

Of course, Longnose-kun is quite a sight to behold. He's always taking the title captain until we spot another ship, at which point he goes and cowers. I find myself smiling at his antics every time. His father is supposedly a brave man, though I can't know for sure. Even I find it hard to discern the small bits of truth in his extravagant tales of his high seas adventures. Though deep down, he has the potential to become a great warrior; one that would be known throughoutall of the seas.

Cook-san, he's something else. So sweet, so caring. I'm honestly flattered, and slightly amused, whenever he turns his attention my way. He's always working to make sure that Navigator-san and I are content. Not to say that the others aren't cared for as well. For they certainly are, just with a little more tough love than necessary at times. Many other crews surely wish for a cook like him, and he isnot to be counted as weak or useless in a fight either. With those strong legs of his to carry him wherever he wishes to go, he'll surely make it to that mythical All Blue one day.

Then there's our doctor. I must have lost count how many times he's fixed broken bones and bruised parts on us all. It's always amusing to see him after being complimented. The poor thing always seems to have a hard time just saying thank you. His skills are beyond many human doctors' reaches, perhaps because he had to work twice as hard to better himself. It couldn't have been easy, being so different from his own species, and unaccepted by the next nearest thing. However, he is here with us now, and I'm sure that we'll need his expertise again by the end of all this. I know the others trust him with their lives, and I to can see just how amazing he really is beneath that sweet, furry pelt of his. There's no doubt in my mind that he'll become an even greaterdoctor one day.

And finally, our Captain. He's just… just so confusing. Each of his nakama have a special relationship with him, and no matter how strained it may be at times, he'd put his life on the line for any of them. And it's not just them; everyone he comes into contact with, he can just tell things about them. We've veered off course many times just to help other people; something pirates don't normally do. Though, he is anything but normal. I suppose that is just another trait of those with the legendary D.

They don't spit in the face of death, no; they smile and embrace whatever comes their way. They don't even seem to have any cares other than for those they love and protect. That's why I just can't understand him, or why he was so willing save me even when I told him to let me die. He picked me up and saved my life, then didn't bat an eye when I told him my plans to stay aboard their ship. He's aloof and enjoys every moment of his life and his adventures, but will die for them and… if I dare say it, for me.

When I first heard him say that he planned on being King of the Pirates, I couldn't help but smirk like all the rest. Such a dream, it's heard all the time around the Grand Line. And for sucha puny, young, inexperienced boy to lay down such a claim, it was pathetic. But then I saw him fight, I saw his conviction, his will. His will not only to live and accomplish his own dream, but to live for his nakama's dreams as well. He just might make it to the One Piece.

This place, it has so much historical potential, and I am glad to have lived on, glad to have joined him. But for how long can this really last? All of them have begrudgingly accepted me, yet I can't help but wonder how long it will be until my past catches up with me yet again. What will they do when they realize just how much of a burden they've taken on by allowing me to board their ship and join their crew? Will they toss me to the sharks like all the rest? Will they take their chances and turn me in for the bounty that has hovered over my head since I was a little girl? Or would they just kill me when they seethe chance, and forget I ever set foot among them?

It's those questions, those misgivings, that keep me on my toes, that keep me wide awake in the dead of the night. Wondering when I'll finally be with those people that _he_ mentioned so long ago.

* * *

Okay, this was my first real one-shot as well as my first attempt at writing a character's feelings from their personal point of view. I'm really hoping that I managed not to butcher Robin, since she's my favorite anime character aside from Olivier Armstrong. So, tell me how I did, just no flaming please. And if you have any prompts you'd like me to do, I'm always looking for suggestions for new things to write, especially right now.

-Tsuki


End file.
